Facing the Inevitable
by Captive
Summary: Draco finds his destiny inevitable and openly accepts a future with the Dark Arts. Hermione discovers the Malfoy family secret and attempts to save him only to find herself a victim.[DM & HG]
1. Predetermined Destiny

**Facing the Inevitable**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters do no belong to me, only the Plot. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

Rating: PG-13

===Note===

Welcome to my 3rd attempt at a short story or novel. Right, let me see if I can stick with this. I hate giving up on stories. Okay, so the first chapter mostly just gives you a idea of what the situation is. Promise things will get more exciting later.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Predetermined Destiny**It was inevitable that he should be asked to join his father. Draco had always known his path had been predetermined from birth. Throughout his life he had accepted this passively with the knowledge that it was unavoidable. The dark arts were as a part of him as his heart or mind. And, he knew that any efforts to suppress it would only result in failure.  
  
He had discovered his father's alliance with Voldemort at that naïve age of nine. It wasn't really a discovery, but more a conversation resulting in new knowledge. Lucius had summoned his son to the study in order to reveal the family secret. Draco recalled thinking that it could hardly be considered a secret at all. The Malfoy family was, and had been for generations, a faithful servant of the Dark Lord.  
  
Draco had listened patiently while his father explained the circumstances of their association. They were not merely followers, but trusted employees, so to speak. He learned that night that the eldest of each generation in his family line was expected to become a Deatheater on their eighteenth birthday. He remembered believing that to be an eternity away.  
  
Looking back now, he saw how foolish he had been. After the conversation which opened his eyes to the future, Draco's childhood had passed fairly quickly and without significance. He had begun his education at Hogwarts, as expected, and passed his courses with ease. The past few years, he realized, had been almost idyllic.  
  
His eighteenth birthday was fast approaching in a month's time. Draco had had years to build acceptance for what was to be next, yet he found himself entirely unprepared.  
  
At times he wondered what career he would have chosen if his destiny had not already been determined. But usually it just seemed as if the world was closed to him and the only option he had remaining was to enter the family business. Draco only wished he knew how he would adapt to killing without feeling a sickness in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Lately, his grades had been dropping. With his birthday nearing, Draco realized it didn't matter how well or poorly he did. After all, he would not need to find a job after school. His position for life had been secured long ago. Unfortunately however, his sudden disinterest in his studies drew the attention of the professors. Meetings were arranged to discuss his behavior and he heard the words "I know this is not the best you can do" more times than he could count.  
  
Draco then found himself in the unhappy situation of having to enlist the help of a tutor. He knew it was unnecessary since intelligence was not what he lacked. But, after receiving much encouragement from the Professors, he realized it was easier to simply do as they asked. So, a young witch was selected for the task. He couldn't say she hadn't been eager, but her efforts were fruitless and caused him much irritation. He couldn't count how many times he snapped at her during a study session, until one day she simply refused to see him. This he accepted without protest and was satisfied to be rid of something he never wanted in the first place. The teachers however, were not the least bit pleased and arranged for another tutor as soon as possible.  
  
If Draco had known who the replacement would be, he most likely would have gladly accepted the first witch's help. But he soon found it too late, when Hermione Granger was assigned the job.  
  
Of all the students in Hogwarts, Draco found Hermione to be the most irritating. It wasn't simply because she was a mudblood, for that hardly mattered to him anymore, but because she had true intelligence which rivaled his own. He had been warned long ago by his father to watch the little witch who knew more than was good for her. Draco fully intended to do so and prevent her from ruining any future plans.  
  
Year after year, Hermione had assisted Potter in temporarily defeating the Dark Lord. They had delayed his return to power, but could never halt it completely. Lucius had watched their attempts in near amusement because he knew Voldemort's rise was inevitable. Draco had watched fascinated because he didn't know what they were doing had been possible. His fascination had died abruptly when Lucius told him that they were impairing Voldemort, and in turn harming their family.  
  
Draco knew from that point forward that his family's survival depended upon the Dark Lord. They were connected in a way that guaranteed glorious things to both if successful, and certain destruction if not. That was how it had always been, and with something close to bitterness, Draco realized there was nothing he could do to change it.

==========

Draco entered the library that evening prepared for an hour of tortuous company. He wondered at the cruelty of life and why he was being forced to listen to a tutor he didn't need about things he already knew. Draco decided he wouldn't fake stupidity with this witch as he had done with the previous. He knew Hermione prided herself in being the brightest student of her age, and he refused to give her the satisfaction of flaunting it.  
  
Finding an open desk near the back of the library, Draco settled himself and waited for Granger's entrance. He knew it hardly mattered what she said since his academic difficulties were due to a lack of will rather than a lack of intelligence. But, to humor the Professors, he would endure the study sessions and prove to them that it was a worthless effort.  
  
Seeing Hermione appear at last, he smirked and imagined how to make their time together hell simply to spite her. He knew she was easily angered and planned on taking full advantage of that flaw.  
  
He watched intently as she discarded her book bag on the desk without care and pulled out the chair opposite him. Hermione seemed to notice his smirk only after she had sat and responded with an exhausted expression. Draco found it not as amusing if she was already too tired to bicker with him at first opportunity. The smirk vanished at this new disappointment.  
  
"I really wonder, Malfoy, how it is possible that you should be failing all your courses." She said this with a raised eyebrow and Draco knew she was skeptical about what the teachers told her, that he was desperately in need of a tutor.  
  
"Really now Granger, you don't really believe there is anything that you can teach me do you?"  
  
Draco didn't see any reason for them to pretend. He had no need or desire for her company, and was pretty confident she felt the same. Why waste both their time?  
  
"As you know, I am hardly a fool, and I really do not need or want your help."  
  
He had hoped this statement could simply offend her enough to leave him be. But, he was disappointed when he saw she had no intention of moving.  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't fail all your classes then. That might show you're not a fool. Or it might just prove you're an excellent cheater." She spoke with biting sarcasm.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes in an attempt to look menacing. If she refused to be insulted into submission, then he would frighten her away.  
  
He stood abruptly causing his chair to fly back. He laid his hands on the desk and leaned in toward her. Stopping inches from her face, Draco presented her with a threatening sneer.  
  
"As I said, I don't need your help." He watched his words take affect as surprise came over her features.  
  
Draco withdrew when satisfied that Hermione had been thoroughly alarmed at his action. She sat unmoving as he stood back and admired the lack of response he was receiving. It had been easier than he expected. For some reason, he had thought Granger would put up a fight, perhaps bicker with him some more before retreating.  
  
Abruptly, Hermione stood. Gathering her book bag in her arms, she looked at him with resentment before turning away. She walked toward the exit hastily and never looked back.  
  
With a sigh, Draco allowed his contentment to settle in. Not only had he rid himself of the irritating witch, but he had possibly terrified her away permanently. His good mood was dimmed slightly at the realization that the Professors would only assign another to take her place. But, Draco decided any other would be an improvement from Granger.  
  
After a moment, he too stood and left the table. There was no need for him to remain after all. The study sessions were and had always been a waste of time. Other things occupied his mind, and he wouldn't lose another second musing over the witch.  
  
Leaving the library, he followed the familiar path to the Slytherin Common room. He passed the dungeons and ignored his housemates as they walked by. These days, Draco had no interest in seeking company. He was generally followed by his usual friends, whom served the purpose of protecting rather than amusing him. But, besides Crabbe and Goyle, most people he found simply irritating. This was mostly owed to the fact that he was too distracted by his own future to worry about others.  
  
Entering the Common Room, Draco was displeased to see it occupied. It hardly mattered however, since with the wave of his hand he could dismiss most intimidated young wizards. The members of his house who were in the same situation as him, that is to say privately aligned with the Dark Lord, knew full well the position his family held in Voldemort's inner circle. This they never openly discussed, but it was an understanding that all were aware of.  
  
"Leave," he said simply and watched the small group of people stand to obey. Once left alone, he settled himself in the armchair closest to the fire. He rested his head on the back of the seat and watched the fire with intensity. He didn't blink as he stared at the dancing flames. Patiently he waited for what was to come.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's head appeared suddenly in the fire. The flames licked his face but caused him no harm. Draco saw instantly that his father was in a very agreeable mood this evening. His severe features formed somewhat of a smile. It didn't suit him at all however, and resembled more of a sneer.  
  
"Well, my son. I believe you are aware of your nearing birthday?" He didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Remember what is to be expected of you once you turn eighteen. Don't disappoint me, boy. It could result in horrible things for you and this family."  
  
Draco replied with nothing but a nod. This seemed to satisfy his father however, and Lucius' head disappeared from the fire without another word.  
  
Once certain that he was gone, Draco stood and left the common room. He retreated to his dormitory exhausted but unsure what had caused him to be so.  
  
His father was not an easy man to displease, Draco thought, as long as you gave him exactly what he desires. And, often he found it easier to do just that rather than oppose the man.

* * *

===Note===

As I said, things will get more interesting later on. You know, once I get more ideas and map out a plot...

Review please. =)

-Captive


	2. Infuriating Perplexity

**Facing the Inevitable**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters do no belong to me, only the Plot. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

Rating: PG-13

===Note===

Okay, I know what I'm going to write about now. I mapped out the plot and major events and everything. =) Believe me, I know the whole Hermione tutoring Draco thing is overdone, but that isn't really a major factor of the story. You'll see soon enough, that's not even important. Anyways, you'll find the plot starting to build by Chapter 3. This is going to be a very angsty story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Infuriating Perplexity**  
  
After a not so successful first attempt, Hermione stubbornly chose to schedule another study session. This was mainly due to the fact that she was receiving extra credit for her efforts, but also because on some level she wished to see Malfoy struggle.  
  
It had come as somewhat of a surprise to her when the Professors assigned her this task. After all, Malfoy may not be her favorite person, be she knew he was fairly intelligent.  
  
She agreed to tutor him even after much discouragement from her two best friends. Both Harry and Ron insisted this could only result in much misery on both their parts. And, although they would have found much enjoyment at Malfoy's suffering, they did not want to expose Hermione to his no doubt unpleasant company.  
  
The second study session was scheduled for two days after their first. Hermione arranged the time and place through her professors to avoid more contact with Malfoy than necessary. She wasn't certain if he would bother to meet with her at all, but decided that her efforts would be rewarded no matter what he did or did not do.  
  
Entering the library on the arranged day, Hermione was partially surprised to find Malfoy already there and waiting for her. It was obvious by his expression that he had no desire to be there at all and she realized the Professors must have forced him.  
  
Hermione took the seat opposite him once more and stared into his eyes with determination. She knew that she had retreated far too soon the last session, and she fully intended to fight him with equal ferocity this time. It had been startling when Malfoy rose from his chair abruptly and glared at her with hatred. But, Hermione decided she wouldn't be so easily frightened if it were to happen again.  
  
The wizard before her seemed calm at the moment. Casually, he flipped through the textbook in front of him but didn't seem to take in any of the information. With a sigh, Hermione decided to begin the session and face whatever insults he would throw at her.  
  
"Well, let's start with advanced charm work, shall we?" She spoke with false cheer in an attempt to pass the hour quickly. She received a sarcastic snort in response.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, Granger. What are you trying to do?"  
  
She ignored the comment to the best of her ability and continued as if he had never spoken.  
  
"So anyway, to charm an inanimate object to perform a task, you begin by..."  
  
Hermione paused as she looked up from the text book. She watched as Malfoy's quill stood on its tip and began drawing offensive doodles on the parchment before him. _Damnit_, she did not like to be made to look a fool.  
  
Malfoy obviously could read her thoughts because he smirked with satisfaction. Hermione found it to be the most irritating sight on earth. She was still determined however to witness him struggle with his magic. Flipping through to the back of the book, she chose a more difficult spell.  
  
"Alright then, I see you've mastered that. Let's try something a little more complicated."  
  
She received no real response from him other than his exasperating smirk. The entire next hour was spent in much the same fashion. Hermione attempted to make Malfoy suffer with ever harder spells, and he in turn caused her much annoyance when he performed them with ease. Many times she found the charm already completed before she could finish the instructions. This was hardly going as she had anticipated.  
  
When the session concluded, Hermione found herself extremely aggravated and unsure why Malfoy had accepted a tutor in the first place. He certainly did not seem to need her assistance and if that was true, why should she bother at all? Gathering her things quickly, Hermione left the library in a huff, determined to not waste anymore time on that ungrateful little weasel.  
  
All study sessions probably would have ended from that point forward, but Malfoy continued to fail his courses. Hermione couldn't quite understand it.  
  
She began watching him in classes they had together in hopes of discovering how he could be doing so poorly.  
  
In potions, Malfoy barely seemed to remain awake. And, when the time came to add the ingredients into the cauldron, he drew random vitals to create disastrous results. Hermione would have laughed at the outcome of some of these mixtures if she hadn't been so perplexed. It was inconceivable why he should purposefully ruin his academic career.  
  
Hermione watched him in other classes as well. In charms, he paid no attention and simply refused to even attempt any of the tasks assigned. In Transfiguration, he sat back and chatted with his burly friends as if he had not a care in the world. She realized quite suddenly that he would continue to fail with or without her help. But, because he was still disappointing the Professors, Hermione was obligated to continue the useless study sessions.  
  
Finding herself without any other options, Hermione arranged yet another meeting, which would no doubt, end in much frustration. This time however, she felt determined to discover just why exactly Malfoy flatly refused to show any effort in his courses.  
  
Once again, they met in the library, but this time Hermione didn't even bother to bring her books. She knew by this point that no new knowledge was going to be gained in any of the time they spent together.  
  
Sitting herself before the disgruntled looking Malfoy, Hermione ventured at harmless conversation. She didn't expect him to openly discuss with her the nature of his behavior, but decided it was worth a try.  
  
"Professor McGonagall tells me to review a simple transfiguration spell with you; seems you failed the quiz yesterday."  
  
Malfoy only looked at her reproachfully for a moment before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. He seemed unconcerned by her words and chose to ignore them completely.  
  
He spoke with his eyes still closed. "As I've said, Granger, there's nothing which you could help me with."  
  
"If you would wipe that smug look off your face for a moment, perhaps you would realize that you need all the help you can get."  
  
She didn't actually mean he needed her assistance. But, with the odd way he had been acting, Hermione fully believed he needed some sort of help; perhaps something along the lines of mental help.  
  
Draco openly laughed at her statement. She clenched her teeth at the sound. Her job would be so much simpler if only he would cooperate.  
  
"Really, Granger, for a supposedly intelligent witch, you seem rather dimwitted at the moment. I don't see why you bother."  
  
No, Hermione didn't see why she bothered either. Obviously, she was only wasting her time with this thankless job.  
  
"That's fine. Just remember, if you refuse to listen to me, Malfoy, you're just going to find yourself assigned with another, less generous, tutor."  
  
Again her statement drew a chuckle from him. Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck and consume her face. It infuriated her that her attempts to irritate him only resulted in her own humiliation. Originally she had hoped to see him struggle through these sessions. Unfortunately, she realized now that that was unlikely to happen.  
  
"Granger, as _delightful_ as you are, I highly doubt I could be given a less generous tutor. But please, feel free to dismiss yourself from this job, I won't stop you."  
  
Hermione felt certain if she clenched her teeth any tighter they would shatter. She was determined however, to win this round. Another retreat was simply not acceptable.  
  
"Although the offer is tempting, I just don't believe I can let the Professors down. After all, they practically pleaded with me to help you. They told me you were desperate for my time." It wasn't actually true what she said. But, Hermione decided a little embellishment wouldn't do any harm.  
  
She hid a satisfied smirk when Malfoy narrowed his eyes into a glare. It was funny how such a small blow to his pride could anger him. She waited a moment for his retort. She had no doubt it would be bitter and cruel.  
  
"Actually, I have never been desperate for anything in my life; least of all your company. But please, jump to do the Professors' bidding. Then you might receive the nice pat on the head you always seem to desire."  
  
Hermione prayed her face would not become any more heated. Malfoy had, once again, gained a verbal victory over her. She found herself too furious to even reply. She searched her mind for a clever remark but found none. Unable to stare at his infuriating face any longer, Hermione stood.  
  
"We'll resume this Wednesday," she called over her shoulder as she walked from the table.  
  
With an over exaggerated sigh, Malfoy responded, "haven't you had enough!?"  
  
Hermione ignored the comment and left the library with the bitter realization that she had not achieved anything at all.

* * *

==Note===

Be patient with me, this is the last dull chapter you'll be reading with this thing. I have to set everything up before all the drama starts. Prepare for a ton of fun filled angst...

Review please.

-Captive


	3. Fatal Mistake

**Facing the Inevitable**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters do no belong to me, only the Plot. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

Rating: PG-13

===Note===

Finally, the beginning of something interesting. I love cliff hangers. Hope you do too.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fatal Mistake  
**  
Draco was deeply disappointed. He had expected the little witch to consent to failure. Granger should have been wise enough to end the study sessions by this point after seeing them to be pointless. However, she was being surprisingly stubborn.  
  
If Granger insisted on resuming the meetings, Draco wouldn't complain. He had decided long ago that any opportunity to belittle her was worthy of his time. And, he found lately that ridiculing her was easier than he had expected. It amused him to watch her face crimson at the slightest provocation.  
  
Their next session was set for Wednesday evening. Draco spent most of the day accomplishing nothing in particular. He skipped two of his lessons that afternoon. The morning had been spent sleeping well past sunrise.  
  
Sometime around three in the evening, Draco sat half awake in his dormitory. It didn't bother him that the day had been wasted. In fact, he felt a little annoyed that he should have to rise and meet with Granger in the library in half an hour.  
  
Pulling himself out of bed with effort, he grabbed a set of robes and dressed in preparation. As soon he had finished, Draco heard a tapping noise at the window. He turned to spot his family's owl fluttering outside.  
  
He had come to find over the years, that mail was simply not something he looked forward to. This was because the letters he usually received included some sort of critical remark from his father.  
  
Feeling rather frustrated, Draco opened the window and watched the owl land on his arm. He detached the rolled up parchment from the bird's leg and sent it on its way. He read the note after a moment's hesitation.  
  
_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 4:00 pm_  
  
There was no signature but Draco didn't even have to guess who had sent it. He didn't particularly look forward to seeing his father that evening, but no one disobeyed Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Figuring the meeting would only last a few minutes, and would no doubt be just another reminder of what was expected of him on his eighteenth birthday, Draco decided to attend his study session afterwards. It hardly mattered if he was a few minutes late.  
  
He finished his preparation and gathered his things before leaving the dormitory. He wasn't quite certain why his father chose the Room of Requirement in which to meet. Generally, he would just pop in for a few minutes through a fireplace. But, he had never been one to question Lucius' ways. There was always a hidden intention which Draco simply chose to ignore.  
  
Leaving the common room, he shrugged off his friends and walked hastily through the nearly empty corridors. His father was not a particularly patient man, and Draco did not wish to face his wrath if he should be late.  
  
He found himself in front of the door he sought before long. Taking a deep breathe, Draco entered and hoped the man was in an agreeable mood.  
  
Lucius stood before a blazing fire with his back to the door. Without turning, he seemed to be able to sense his son's presence. Draco stood in the entryway and waited for his father to make a remark.  
  
"Close the door," Lucius said sternly, "We need to discuss your birthday."  
  
"I thought we already spoke about that." His voice was flat. He was eager to adjourn the meeting.  
  
"You will be leaving school grounds the night before your birthday." Lucius turned to his son at last. His expression was calm. He continued before Draco could respond.  
  
"We've arranged an initiation, so to speak. You will be welcomed into our group at midnight. Our Master is very eager to have you join us."  
  
Draco nodded slowly to show he understood. Believing his father had finished, he turned to leave. He was stopped however, but Lucius' sharp voice.  
  
"Remember what I told you before, boy. This is important for your future, not to mention the future of the family. Don't disappoint me." He snarled as if angry all of a sudden.  
  
Draco wondered if he would be dismissed soon. He received his answer when his father began speaking once more.  
  
"You will be given further instructions at a later date. We need a way to remove you from the school without attracting much attention. We don't want that imbecile Dumbledore getting in the way."  
  
He turned away again to show he was finished and Draco watched as his father drew out a pouch. Floo powder was sprinkled into the fire, and Lucius entered the flames without another word.  
  
Once the man left him, Draco turned and reached for the doorknob. He felt the blood rush to his head as he realized the door was already ajar. He had been quite certain he closed it before his father began speaking.  
  
Hurriedly, he pushed open the door to step through. He found himself staring into her shocked brown eyes.

==========

Hermione prepared in her dormitory for the study session which would take place in a matter of minutes. She didn't bother to collect her books or draw up an idea of what they were to cover that day. Instead, she strained her mind for insults, clever remarks, and such which could be thrown at Malfoy at the slightest provocation.  
  
Perhaps this wasn't the ideal way to set the mood for an intense study session. But, Hermione felt certain it would be far more useful than reading up on Advanced Charm work again.  
  
Satisfied that this time, there would be no retreat on her part, Hermione left the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the library.  
  
She settled at their usual desk and waited for Malfoy to appear.  
  
She waited for quite some time.  
  
Hermione began tapping her foot impatiently. After ten minutes, she started looking about her anxiously as if expecting him to emerge from the shelves. After twenty minutes, she was down right irritated.  
  
Standing, she decided he obviously wasn't going to come after all. Hermione made a mental note to scold him later for this, and left the library.  
  
Hurrying through the corridors, she wondered if she could catch Harry and Ron before Quidditch practice. She halted abruptly however, when she recognized a certain blonde haired wizard walking a distance ahead of her.  
  
Angry that Malfoy should skip the session without giving even so much as a word to her, Hermione fully intended to walk up and smack him. She increased her pace to catch him.  
  
Malfoy turned suddenly to a door. He entered the room before Hermione had the chance to call out. Determined yet to cause him some sort of pain, she rushed after him. Pausing at the door, Hermione recognized it as the same room which they had used for Dumbledore's Army meetings back in her fifth year. Curiosity rose in her as to what Malfoy was doing there.  
  
Without further hesitation, Hermione reached out and opened the door a crack. She could see dancing flames and another figure in the dimly lit space.  
  
Lucius' voice drifted to her as if from a distant memory. She recognized it only after a moment of contemplation. She knew it was possibly idiotic of her to listen further, but her curiosity kept her in place.  
  
"You will be leaving school grounds the night before your birthday." Lucius said.  
  
Hermione wondered at the words.  
  
"We've arranged an initiation, so to speak. You will be welcomed into our group at midnight. Our Master is very eager to have you join us."  
  
Hermione's mouth became agape. Although the details were unknown, there was only one master who he could be referring to.  
  
She had always known Lucius Malfoy was a Deatheater. It had been something she just accepted after Harry told her of what he witnessed the night of Cedric's death. She wondered why it never occurred to her that the tradition would be passed on to his son.  
  
Hermione pressed her ear closer to the door and strained to hear more. But, strangely, all she heard was the brief roaring of the flames. She realized too late what that meant. Lucius had left, the meeting was over.  
  
Quickly, Hermione took a step back. The door however, was already opening. She looked up just in time to catch the near panicked expression in Malfoy's eyes. That was the last thing she saw before she flew backwards into the stone cold wall.  
  
She felt her wand fly from her hand as the disarming spell hit her. Dazed, she blinked away the blurred image before her and realized Malfoy had his wand raised to her still.  
  
Slowly, she slid to the floor, her limbs useless and weak. Hermione heard his footsteps before she saw him, and realized he was standing over her now. She didn't protest when she felt herself roughly pulled to her feet. The pounding in her head increased as he shook her.  
  
"How long have you been here!?" Malfoy demanded of her. Hermione wished she could speak, but the words wouldn't form.

* * *

===Note===

Really now, this story is much more difficult to write than my last. I think I liked things better when they were fast paced. Perhaps I'll do that with the chapters after this...

Right, review please.

-Captive


End file.
